


Companionship

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Polygyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Hunting with Mary was easy.  Being married to Mary was easy.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Polygyny square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Bobby square, and my BTZ Bingo, the Nose Kisses square.

The ceremony with Mary had been short and simple. It was at the courthouse in a small town, just the two of them with a judge and a witness they’d found in the lobby. The vows stated weren’t beyond the normal ones, and instead of a kiss they shared a nose kiss. Neither one of them were terribly affectionate except when necessary, so it worked for them.

They hadn’t even told the boys about it – Bobby was sure that they had their suspicions but with everything going on neither of them wanted the boys distracted.

To be perfectly honest, they didn’t much need the distraction either, but what can you do? They’d been through so much together, since the Apocalypse World and Mary coming back to life – the companionship was nice.

Hunting with Mary was easy. Being married to Mary was easy. 

They’d both been hunters before, so there was experience and confidence in the fight.

They’d both been married before, too, so there weren’t stupid expectations involved, either.

It was on one such “normal” hunt that they found her. It just so happened that Bobby, in the Apocalypse World, hadn’t been married to Karen, but to a woman named Stacy. Stacy was a hunter, albeit a semi-retired one, who they ran into at an estate sale. A ghost had been causing problems in her town, so Stacy was taking care of it, until Bobby and Mary showed up to help.

Even though the Stacy of this world had never met Bobby, they could feel their connection immediately.

Mary recognized it and encouraged Bobby to woo the woman a bit. She pushed him toward their first date, a simple dinner out at the local diner.

Stacy and Bobby hit it off.

Bobby felt bad, he really did, but Mary made a point to him: there was no reason for her to be in the way of their relationship. Bobby-and-Mary were quite different than Bobby-and-Stacy. It’s the whole reason why Mary-and-John weren’t getting in the way of Bobby-and-Mary, either.

All of that love was different and special, so why could Bobby not have both?

Bobby and Stacy’s ceremony was similar to Bobby and Mary’s, but this time Mary was the happy witness. Bobby and Stacy shared a nose kiss at the end, before pulling Mary into the embrace and doing the same with her.

They just wanted each other’s happiness, and that’s what they got.


End file.
